Cartoon Rap Battles
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Cartoons having rap battles! You guys see whats going done with these rap battles and you vote!
1. Rigby vs Invader Zim

**Hey I am making a story that a tried to make before but it didn't turn out as I expected it. Anyway these are rap battles and I hope you enjoy them. :). Request if you want but they might not always be taken. Always on with the show.**

* * *

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES!**

**RIGBY**

**VS**

**INVADER ZIM**

**BEGIN!**

Rigby:

They call ya Zim, they have Aliens like you on Sims! I told your mom she needed to work out at the gym. Don't get mad get glad you little green f*g! It's time to you bag you up and you ugly faced chump, that little gay robot of yours blogs in the dump! And what's with that girlfriend of yours. She's your rivals sister and I can tell when you guys get married she'll be the mister!

Zim:

I am Zim! Lord of the galaxy! You can't because your raps are lousy! I should get Gir to set up a rat trap before you come to my mom and try to take a crap! All the ladies want me on their map and you have only a stupid mole to give you a tap! Isn't it time for your nap?! I say you get to your bed. Snap! Snap! Snap!

Rigby:

STOP TALKING! All the ladies here me knocking. They all want a little piece of my stocking! I don't be moping and why are you slobing?! You must have a hard time blow j*bing! It's time to for you to get schooled! I suggest you leave this battle now you Roger Smith looking tool! Because when its all said and done I'm still standing and A gateway to loserville is where your landing!

Zim:

The only place I'll be is in my lab planing! Now will you excuse me my ears must be jaming! Because if I heard right you think you're better than me. You must smoking if you think that! Because I hear you choking! Also I think your mom is calling! I think its to tell you that your rhymes are falling! You're in love with a mole and you both can die in a hole! I'll have Gir put you in his bowl! To your blue feathered friend he probably agrees that you're nothing but a trool!

* * *

**Who won? Who's next? You guys vote! See you next time on Cartoon Rap Battles!**


	2. Finn vs Spongebob

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES!**

**FINN THE HUMAN**

**VS**

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**BEGIN!**

Finn:

Hey sponge I'm gonna mess up your face, You burgers are a disgrace! Time to pick up the paste, you can take those patties and shove em up your chart of fatties! Like you friend Patrick, he needs to lose some weight! I would check on your snail because that's what he could hate ate! You want a squirrel as your mate, Don't you already have a cruel fate!

Spongebob:

Finn your rhymes should go in recycle bin! You don't even have a chin! You like to talk trash well I got some for you, those girls you be dating are big piles of doo doo! Go poo if you need to don't do it here! You should also go play in traffic you noodle handed queer!

Finn:

Thats all you got?! I could kill you and won't even get caught! I went to the krusty crap and bought a krabby patty, It was so terrible I threw u do badly! You think your a star you can't even drive a car, or is it a boat from where you come from? I can't really tell. But after this is over you're all gonna suck this bell! Go back to making wishes and maybe Sandy will give you kisses! But you better fix yourself before she disses!

Spongebob:

You think she will diss me? Piss off noodle boy! Your nothing but little crap! Your songs what to make me go take nap! Shut your trap and listen and listen good, I bet Planton would kick the living crap of you if he could! Cry to bed you should! Because after I whoop you in this you will wish you have stayed in your treehouse! Now head over there and but on you gay little blouse!

**Who won? Who's next?**


	3. Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES**

**MICKEY MOUSE**

**VS**

**BUGS BUNNY**

**BEGIN!**

Mickey:

My Name is Mickey Mouse and I just came from your mom's house! Even though I will have a way sexier spouse! You date a retared female rabbit but I guess you sucking so hard is just your habit. My friend the duck more sense than you! And you need to buckle your way back to were you came! But maybe you just came here because you finally realized your life's lame!

Bugs:

I have a friend that's a duck too b**ch! You need to go fall in a ditch. You can suck on my carrot and buy yourself a ferret. You kinda talk like a f**king parrot! YoUr girlfriend is going to have a hard time sucking since there's nothing down there! I will beat you so bad without I care! I will leave you in my dust when this is done. So I suggest you run!

Mickey:

Run? From you? You look like doctor who! You face gives me the chills so I'm heading for the hills! You need to take pills and look at your bills because this is me coming in for the kill! I'm the king of Disney and I rule! Your best friend is a tool! But you really think you can beat me? Well look out Jack, because your rhymes are whack and they need to be put in a sack. Your just about as lame as f**king cat in the hat!

Bugs:

Lets chill there stinky! That's right you're a stinker! If yo want to beat me you'll have to dig deeper. That's goofy looking guy you hang out with is a creeper! You're the kong of nothing your just a stupid talking mouse with a little fruity treehouse! I'm gonna take a bounce and see what we got! And that's what's up doc!

**Who won? Who's next? **


	4. Cartman vs Mandy

**CARTOON RAP BATTLES**

**CARTMAN**

**VS**

**MANDY**

**BEGIN!**

Cartman:

They call me Eric Cartman! I am going to fart in your face!

Your a female piece of crap, So get out or I'll snap!

This is going to be easy like making fun of Kahl! Shouldn't be seeing that little Jew for a while!

The friends you have fail to see that your as fat as mile and I also got your mam on speed dial!

Mandy:

Hi I'm Mandy. Want some candy fat boy? Why don't you go cry to your little froggy toy?

My rhymes will destroy you do you hear me? Because your raps are pretty queery.

Go take a nap on the couch like you always do. You probably wet your gee just by watching Scooby Doo.

I experience Halloween like things everyday so boo, oh you ran out of cookies boo hoo.

Cartman:

Don't call me fat! I'm just big boned! At least I'm old enough to have a cell phone.

I got one at home, you take all of you day to whine. Your best friend is stupid just like your rhymes.

The face should be a crime. You think you better me! I'm gonna take you to school!

At least my mom isn't a complete tool! I may not have a dad but I'm glad.

Wrongs wrong little girl, did I get you mad?

Mandy:

You be glad that you don't have a dad. But eating habits are pretty sad.

I'm not tying to get you mad. I'm barley evening trying at all.

Why do so when yours raps or so doll. Just go sit in a hall and eat a salad at the mall.

You like meat? That's sweet, but not a treat. Now when I count to three you better loss weight or You're probably going to be come a whole state.

**Who won? Who's next?**


End file.
